Cassandra Wellington
Cassandra Wellington (May 9th, 1968) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Ronald Harper and Elizabeth Harper. Growing up she was best friends with Natalie Stark (at the time Mathison). Her family was fairly well off. When she was 18 years old, she was caught shoplifting by Jett Wellington. She was trying to get the attention of her parents at the time by doing it. But Jett told her that if she slept with him, he'd let it go. Cassandra agreed to it, and they got married a few months later. Cassandra and Jett had a daughter together, Eliza Wellington the next year. Jett never told her that he had another daughter, Allison Avery. Cassandra joined the Society of Nym, and began sleeping around on her husband. She never was able to stay in a single relationship long, but enjoyed the benefits of being married to a cop too much to leave him. She slept with Carmine Rubini, Damon Rubini and several others. In 1998, she helped get Taylor Davenport elected as Mayor. Though she was asked to support Nathan Harper, she felt that a woman mayor would be better. In 2000, her husband was named Chief of Police. In 2005, her daughter became a police officer, and in 2010 her daughter was promoted to Detective. Cassandra always looked down upon those who had less money than her. During the Angels of Death murders, she tried to sleep with Colby Dobbs, but he turned her down. Her husband was also murdered during that time. She supported Whitney Whitner for mayor, but ultimately lost. Cassandra also slept with Kate Goldwater, a fellow member of the Soceity of Nym. Cassandra never remarried, and tries to be happy for her daughter, but finds it hard because she's dating someone below her class. =Childhood= Cassandra grew up in a fairly wealthy family, where she always got what she wanted. She and Natalie Stark were best friends, and did almost everything together. Cassandra never wanted for anything in life, except for attention. Her father was a CEO of a company, and always had his nose in his business. Her mother often slept around with several men. This left Cassandra by herself most of the time, except when her friend came over. She didn't really let it bother her though, as she liked not having any adult supervision. =High School= Cassandra did average in high school, never putting much effort into it becasue she always planned on marrying Rich. Cassandra had many boyfriends, many of whom she invited home. She was the captain of the Cheerleading Squad at Charles Robinson High School and was a member of the class of 1986. =Marriage= After graduating High School, Cassandra had nothing to do. She didn't want to get a job, and she never met any guys that she liked. Her parents never gave her any attention, and it started to bother her. So she started shoplifting. But she was caught by Jett Wellington. Jett told her that if she slept with him, he'd let it go. The two then started dating. Jett wasn't quite in her class, but being a cop meant power. They married after dating for four months. In 1987 Cassandra gave birth to Eliza Wellington. Cassandra then became a housewife. She hated it. In 1992 she joined the Society of Nym, and began sleeping around on her husband. Included in her affairs were both men and women. She dated both of the Rubini brothers. And she did it all under her husband's nose. In 1998, Cassandra helped get Taylor Davenport elected mayor. S he voted for her -- and hoped it'd push her husband up the ladder when the time came. In 2000, that time did come, and Jett was promoted to Chief of Police. In 2005, her daughter joined the force. She was disappointed, hoping her daughter would find a nice rich man. =Angels of Death Murders= During the Angels of Death murders, her husband was a suspect. She supported all of his actions throughout the investigation up until his death. She supported Whitney Whitner for mayor, but ultimately she lost. Cassandra also tried seducing Colby Dobbs after he was fired by her husband, but she was unsuccessful. =Later life= Cassandra continues her life of leisure. She continues looking down on those who don't have as much money as her. But she remains in Ruby Springs because to her it's still home. =Quotes= "And you're going to believe a lower class piece of trash like her, over your own family?" "Colby Dobbs. I've been working on him since his suspension. Poor thing. A little action from his boss's wife ought to cheer him right up!" "Of course not. John Richmond isn't fit for the job. And Taylor Davenport is a whore." Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:MISTX0